The present invention relates to toy non-riding vehicles and more particularly relates to a demountable wheel for use on such toy vehicles.
A wide variety of wheels have been proposed in the past for use on toy vehicles. Early toy wheels, for example, were molded as a single piece and often constructed either of rubber or metal. Later, such wheels were molded of polyethylene or other plastics. At various times improvements were made to such single piece, molded wheels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,781 discloses mounting of a hub cap on such a single piece molded wheel.
Another type of wheel construction suggested for use on toy vehicles included a hub such as a plastic material and a rubber tire mounted over such hub. Illustrative of these toy wheels is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,756.
Known wheels have generally been permanently mounted on the axle in toy vehicles. Permanent mounting has been provided in many instances by deforming the ends of the axles subsequent to mounting the wheel thereon. In other instances washers and/or keys have been used to lock the wheel on the axle. The washer and key arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,370. A common approach for securing wheels on axles in toy vehicles has been the use of a cap-like member which securely snaps over the end of the axle after the wheel is in place. Such cap-like members typically are difficult to remove.
One toy vehicle having demountable wheels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,352. The toy vehicle there disclosed has wheels which are mounted on a hub utilizing a bolt. The toy vehicle is provided with a small electrically powered wrench for removing the bolt. The demountable wheel adds a dimension to the play value of toy vehicles since now the child may mount and remove the tire much as the child's parent may mount or remove the wheels on the family automobile.
Mounting of a toy vehicle wheel utilizing a bolt has certain inherent disadvantages. For example, the bolt requires special tools to enable the child to mount and remove the tire. Further, a bolt may become too tightly secured in place and the child finds it difficult or impossible to remove the bolt.